La vie de Héros : Un bordel sans nom
by Sanctuary-x-Lotus
Summary: Entre les shows TV, les missions durant lesquelles Kotetsu, Barnaby et leurs amis risquent la mort... Ils ont une vie, oui c'est vrai! Et elle est loin d'être de tout repos! Surtout avec les excentriques qui composent notre belle et grande fratrie. [Série de drabbles, humoristiques pour beaucoup, avec une touche de romance parfois]
1. 1 - La maladresse de Kotetsu

J'avais envie de faire un recueil de drabbles sur Tiger & Bunny, et le voilà maintenant! Il y aura un peu de tout, mais avant tout de l'humour avec une touche de romance, de mélancolie, d'amitié, de passion... de TOUT. Allez c'est parti.

Drabble n°1: La maladresse de Kotetsu

Pairing : Aucun

Rated : K

* * *

><p>Blue Rose venait tout juste d'enfiler sa tenue pour l'entrainement. Passant une main délicate et rebelle dans ses cheveux, la jeune adolescente fut violemment percutée au sortir de son vestiaire par une masse verte, noire et mâte. La pauvre enfant, surprise, se retrouva le cul au sol, et eu tout juste le temps de tourner la tête vers le malpoli qui venait de détaler comme un lapin.<p>

**- Excuse-moi Karina, je suis poursuivi !**

**- Kotetsu ?**

Karina se redressa doucement, et s'apprêta à lui crier de s'excuser, elle fut de nouveau envoyée sur le carreau.

**- Barnaby ?!**

A peine eu t-elle posé un regard sur l'homme aux cheveux blonds qu'un fou rire la cloua définitivement par-terre. Le concerné sembla aussitôt très exaspéré et lâcha ces mots avec colère:

**- … Vous êtes tous des gamins ici !... Tss.**

Il se sauva aussitôt, poursuivant l'autre homme qui avait déjà disparu dans les couloirs depuis quelques secondes. Les rires attirèrent les autres héros qui étaient encore en train de se changer, et ils furent surpris de trouver leur jeune collègue presque morte de rire. En ce jour, pour la fête des an de collaboration entre Barnaby et Kotetsu, on se rappela de quelle maladresse était capable le plus vieux… car Karina venait de voir passer un Barnaby extrêmement furieux, coloré par un magnifique rouge tomate, avec un gâteau au chocolat étalé sur sa chevelure et son visage.


	2. 2 - Le jour où Karina découvrit le yaoi

Drabble n°2 : Le jour où Karina découvrit le yaoï

Pairing : Barnaby x Kotetsu

Rated : K

* * *

><p>Karina est une adolescente comme les autres. Si si, je vous assure. Mise à part sa double identité elle mène une vie des plus banales : elle va en cours, à des amis, à connu la déception amoureuse, se rebelle contre ses parents, etc… Et aujourd'hui l'une de ses grandes amies, lui avait parlé d'un manga, un manga qu'elle avait trouvé tout simplement sublime, elle avait longuement discuté avec les autres filles de leur groupe de celui-ci. Karina s'était sentie un peu à l'écart, car de ses amies elle était la seule à ne pas lire ou regarder ces « bandes dessinées », alors afin de se fondre dans la masse et pouvoir ne plus être comme une sotte à l'écart. A peine fut-elle enfin rentrée chez elle, elle s'était installé devant son ordinateur et avait tapé : <em>Ai no Kusabi<em>.

_**Deux jours plus tard :**_

**- Blue Rose ?**

**- Hm ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ?**

**- Oh pas grand-chose…**

**- Mais… ce ne serait pas le beau gosse et Tiger ?**

**- Oh, oui. Quand penses-tu je les ai bien réussi n'est-ce-pas ?**

**- Oui cela ne fait aucun doute, mais pourquoi sont-ils en train de coucher ensemble ?**

**- Parce qu'ils font un couple très « kawai », tu ne trouves pas ?**

**- « Kawai » ?… Je ne pense pas qu'ils le voient comme ça. Mais pourquoi Tiger est-il attaché et soumis ?**

**- Parce qu'il n'a rien d'un dominant. Franchement soyons sérieux, le rôle du « uke » lui convient parfaitement mieux. Barnaby a le caractère et le physique parfait pour incarner le « seme » !**

**- « Uke » ? « Seme » ?**

Karina soupira légèrement et pour simple réponse aux incompréhensions de Fire Emblem, elle déclara :

**- Regarde des Yaois, tu comprendras après avoir vu tout ça.**


	3. 3 - Il faut que justice soit rendue!

Drabble n°3 : Il faut que justice soit rendue!

Pairing : Aucun

Rated : K

* * *

><p><strong>- C'est si triste… Pourquoi cela doit-il se passer ainsi ?<strong>

**- Oh voyons mon petit Sky High, il ne faut pas pleurer pour si peu.**

**- Si peu ?! Te rends-tu compte qu'un père a trouvé la mort ?!**

**- Oui bien sûr mais-**

**- Il faut que justice soit rendu ! Que ce traître infâme subisse le coup du glaive de la justice !**

Et le Roi des Héros disparu sans laisser de trace.

_Quelques minutes plus tard :_

**- Fire Emblem, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je viens de voir passer Sky High avec les larmes aux yeux ! Il ne lui ai rien arrivé de grave au moins ?**

**- Oh…. Je voulais simplement lui montrer un des classiques d'animations Disney, comme il ne connaissait pas.**

Il soupira.

**- Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**- Il est parti attraper Scar afin que justice soit rendue à Mufasa et son fils.**


End file.
